A Benson Wedding
by Kezziexx
Summary: When Carly goes to a Wedding with Freddie what will she find out about Sam...? *Seddie*


_**Just a story I've been working on for absolutely ages, in between school. It's been kicking my arse like mad! But I promise to upload on Passing the notes super soon! PROMISE!**_

* * *

It was a normal rainy day in Seattle, even if it was supposed to be summer. Sam and I had taken up residence on my couch, I was painting my nails the perfect colour of fuchsia, I had just bought it 20% off at neatly nails. Sam on the other hand lay almost horizontally across the sofa to the coffee table, with an extra jumbo jumbo bag of chip, and the crumbs filtered around her.

As per normal there was no knock simply an entrance as my best guy friend walked in to the room. It'd been about 8 months since Sam and Freddie's break up, and due to awkwardness and just wanting to get back to normal I avoided the topic of their relationship and they seemed to revert back to their past ways. The brunette entered and smiled "Hola Chicas" I smiled back broadly while Sam ignored the boy, completely indulged in the re-run of Blake and Posh. Freddie stood awkwardly for a moment staring between the two of us before I spoke "You just enjoying the view or did you wanna ask us something?"

He chuckled nervously "Actually I need to ask you something, can you come out to the hall." I raised an eyebrow and looked down at my still wet piggies, and then back at the hopeful boy "Uhm, sort of can't wet toes and all. What's up?" The boy hesitated and looked at the blonde whose eyes had never left the television set "Sam, do you think you could give me and Carly a minute?" he asked with a plead in his voice.

"Eating" was all she responded with a mouthful of chips

He sighed dejectedly and nodded in conceit "Alright. Carly, My cousin Jessica is getting married this Saturday and I need a date and I was wondering since I know you're not doing anything Saturday you'd come with me?" He then bit his lip and looked at me with puppy dog eyes. I looked sharply at Sam who by all intensive purposes looked completely unaffected, almost as though she hadn't heard it, however by the slight increase in chewing I knew she had in fact heard it. I contemplated it briefing and began to reject when Freddie cut me off "Please Carly! There's no-one else I can bring." I tried my hardest to avoid looking at Sam at that moment and making the entire situation awkward, hoping that if I ignored it, it would simply remain forgotten. I exhaled in defeat and nodded slowly "THANK YOU!" Freddie cried wrapping me in a suffocating hug. "It's Saturday at 11 o'Clock we'll drive you, so just be ready! Thank you!" He said as he skipped out the door.

As the door slammed shut I immediately turned to Sam her face remained blank but then she stood and grabbed her coat, "Sam, are you ok?" I asked in concern, she kept her face turned as she put on her shoes and went to pick up her bag "Yeah I'm fine, I just ran out of chips" She then headed out the door I tried to call her before the door shut to tell her there were more, but as she headed out the distinct sound of a teary sniff echoed down the hallway.

It was Saturday and the clock was ready to strike 9:15 when the call from down stairs beckoned me. I had chosen simple, a chiffon dress than came just above the knee and was held together with a belt in the middle along with some nude peep toe platforms. I looked good. I grabbed my clutch and headed down seeing a rather anxious boy tapping his foot and checking his watch. I cleared my throat and his eyes raised from his wrist "Alright let's go" I crinkled my eyebrows, no compliment was very unlike Freddie. "Uhm, aren't you going to say how I look?" He rolled his eyes and nodded

"You look very nice, now can we get moving. We've only got an hour and 45 minutes and It's a 20 minutes drive to get there, if you're normal people." I shook my head at how much like his mother this boy truly was and started out the door. Mrs Benson had her back to me as she lent over to lock the door, as she turned she caught sight of me and scowled, before plastering on a fake smile "Hello Carly, lovely you could join us."

I smiled politely "Thank you, Mrs Benson, I appreciate you allowing me to come."

"Yes well, I told Freddie he could bring a date. If I'm honest I didn't think it would be you joining us." She said eyeing the boy behind me

"Who did you think he'd bring?" I turned to face Freddie who was shaking his head at his mother. "Freddie, were you bringing someone else?"

Freddie shook his head "No, no. Just this wedding was postponed for 9 months after Jessica got pregnant. She had wanted the baby in the wedding. So my Mom probably thought I would have gotten a real date. Not that you're not a real date but I mean like not a friend. Do you understand?" He coughed nervously and began rubbing the back of his neck. I decided to avoid further conflict and nodded he continued "Lets go then!"

Mrs Benson halted me "Carly, It might get chilly, maybe you should get a jacket." She smiled fakely yet again. I shook my head, today was a particularly warm day in Seattle, plus I didn't have a jacket that would match my outfit "I'm fine, The weather man said it would be warm." I started to walk off when Mrs Benson yelled "You need a coat!" I stopped startled and raised my hands in defence "Alright, I'll get a cardigan. Jeeze. Don't trust the weather man much do you" I mumbled. I spoke loudly opening my door "You head down I'll meet you there."

I re-entered my apartment and walked to the coat rack behind the door removing some jackets to find my sweater underneath, however I heard Mrs Benson's rant to her son carry down the corridor. "At least when Samantha joined us she had the common curtsy to dress discreetly and appropriately." My mouth gapped open and I scowled through the wall at the women. I look perfectly presentable. How could she think I didn't. Families loved me, but then I noticed something. Did Mrs Benson really just say Sam did something better than me. That was definitely a first.

I decided to make Mrs Benson pay for her comment and waited until the second text message from Freddie asking me to hurry before I left. I reached the car to find a very annoyed Mrs Benson and anxious tech-producer. I smiled politely and simply explained "Sorry, but it took time to find a cardigan, like you asked Marissa" I then smiled broadly. She muttered something in coherent before setting off, Freddie and I in the back, because air-bags cause more harm than save lives. However with Mrs Benson driving at 10 miles per hour everywhere I don't see how she'd ever need air-bags I did however understand why we need to leave so early.

It was a quiet ride, as Marissa refused to turn on the stereo something about "If Death is what you aim to strive, then listen to the radio while you drive." So I resorted to staring blankly out the window. After playing a game with myself on how many skybucks can I count and loosing track after 30 on one street I turned to my male company "So, what should we do?"

Freddie looked from his side of the window and thought "Well, we could play a game." I shrugged my shoulder and he thought for a moment. "Ok, I've got a great one, we both look out our windows and have 10 seconds to find the fattest person" He smiled with glee and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What! that sounds so cruel! who taught you that game?" his smile faltered and he bit his lip "It was sort of mine and Sams car game. Ok how about something else?" I nodded lightly again he thought for a moment before speaking "We can play movie quotes?" I smiled

"Sure, you go first." He beamed and started "Ok, I'll give you an easy one." he cleared his voice "Say hello to my little friend!" he then guested shooting with a machine gun wildly, I stared at him wildly confused, what was he doing, what film was that even from. I took a wild guess "Harry Potter?" He slapped his hand on to his forehead and shook his head lightly he sat up and laughed "Scar face! How could you not know that!?"

I shrugged my shoulders "Never heard of it, Ok, my turn. You'll get this no problem!" I stared at him "I know what you are" I then changed to a guys voice "Say it" then back to a girl "a vampire" he stared blankly before asking lightly "Vampires?"

"What?! That's not even a movie! It's from Twilight! We've seen it like a million times." He thought for a moment before coming to a realisation "Oh! No, me and Sam are texting during the film making fun of the sparkly guys." I gasped scandalised and raised my hand to my heart, Twilight was amazing, how could they not pay attention.

"Ok, do you know what this game isn't working. Why don't you just tell me about your relatives I'll be meeting." He nodded forcefully.

"Well, my Mom and dads side of the family are all really close so when a family member gets married everyone's invited. It's pretty much a Benson family reunion, but today it's my cousin Jessica, she's 28 and a trainee nurse." I nodded thoughtfully to what he was saying.

"I'll just tell you about the people you need to avoid. My Uncle Al. He's not a bad guy, but get a couple of Brandy's in him and he gets a bit...handsy." I was going to comment but Mrs Benson cut me off. "Actually dear, He's quit drinking altogether, ever since the incident." Freddie smiled at his mother before staring at the ground and smiling a goofy grin. I looked at the pair before asking "What incident?" I asked confused.

The brunette shock his head and waved it off "It doesn't matter, Ok, well there's my Aunt Flo, unfortunately she has a bit of a...weight problem and because of this she gives off a rather powerful..." he thought for a moment before concluding on a word. "Odour" I shook violently at the thought but once again the woman driving spoke "Freddie, have you not been reading the monthly Family updates I send to you? Aunt Flo, had the gastric bypass and has lost over 150 lbs, the smell is completely gone. That's why she sent Samantha a gift certificate for $150 worth of meat." My head shot to the boy he was smiling deep in thought.

"Why would she send $150 gift certificate to Sam?!" He smiled and looked at me determining whether to tell me before speaking "Sam met my Aunt Flo and sort of informed her of her smell and weight problem. Apparently we weren't the only ones who'd never told her she had a bit of a problem, She was so thankful to Sam for finally telling her she sent her a gift certificate for meat."

I stared shocked at the boy, when would Sam have ever met members of his family, but shook it off. "Oh, right. So has Sam met a lot of your family?" Freddie shrugged non-committal and stared out his side window.

"A few, but not all the family visit at, Thanksgiving, Christmas and Easter, It's only Weddings and Christenings we all get together." I furrowed at what he said.

"What? Sam's never been to yours for Christmas or Easter." His mother scoffed, and I flipped to see her eyeing Freddie in the mirror I turned to the boy tracing pictures in the mist on his window. "Freddie?" He sighed and turned to me.

"Well, ever big holiday you go to Yakima, or to whatever port your dad's docked at, and since Sam's Mom always leaves for the holidays...she sort of, hangs round mine."

I was shocked, why had they never mentioned it, I didn't even know Sam's Mom left for the holidays if I had I would have asked her to come with me, I made a mental note to talk to that blonde when I got home. "How long has this been going on for?" He looked at his fingers and began counting as he rang out of fingers I grew shocked finally his mother replied "5 years"

"FIVE YEARS" I screeched I couldn't believe it.

"Carly! Lower your voice." His mother yelled.

"Five Years!" I yelled in a whisper "How can you have this tradition for 5 years and not tell me." my mind felt as though it might explode.

"Well I thought you knew actually." Freddie replied shrugging nonchalantly as though this wasn't shocking, well I suppose for them they had had 5 years to adapt to this concept while I had all of 5 seconds.

"Well." I said not quite sure how to continue "At least they will get to meet the whole cast of iCarly now." The brunette bit his lip and his mother eyed both of us carefully but neither said a word, I was beginning to wonder if I was missing something.

Eventually we arrived at the Church, It was a gorgeous small chapel decorated with flowers and balloon, many smartly dressed people congregated outside the doors greeting each-other with hugs and handshakes. We found a parking space and one the car was completely stationary the engine was switched off, and the keys out of the ignition we were granted permission to remove our seatbelts and exit the awkward vehicle.

We walked across the gravel path towards a group of elderly women all speaking loudly, when suddenly one turned and cried in excitement "Oh Buba!" Freddie cringed slightly eyeing me with embarrassment before smiling and going to hug the women, the women stopped and smiled at me. She smiled and nudged the boy with her elbow "Well Buba, are you going to introduce us to your girlfriend" he began to stammer when she continued and raised a hand for me to shake "It's just wonderful to finally meet you Sam."

I smiled politely "I'm not Sam, I'm Carly." The women frowned before turning to the boy "When Sam? Uncle buba and Aunty Julia promised I could meet her, all I ever hear from the family is the antics my baby grand baby gets up to with that girl. She's not sick? we'll go now, bring her soup. Ham! You say she likes ham." Freddie tried to interject to stop the ranting women but she hand already grabbed hold of the young boys hand and was attempting to pull him in the direction we had just came "We'll surprise her, then I can be introduced."

Mrs Benson had appeared at my side and called "Actually mother, Freddie and Samantha are no longer together." The elderly women stopped and released the boy's hand.

"And why not" She stared hard at me. Freddie finally began speaking "Me and Sam decided we shouldn't be together, we just we're working. Grandma, meet Carly one of my Best Friends." I raised my hand and the elderly women smiled slightly nodding her head and gripped my hand. She pursed her lips and scanned me up and down "It is shame, I was looking forward to meeting the girl that could eat more than I can cook." She then took her leave.

As Mrs Benson took her opportunity to greet the rest of the women, Freddie and I headed towards a group of kids around our age gathered on a grassy green out-of-the-way of the adults. The people smiled and waved at Freddie "Hey, you're Carly." A small red-headed girl called taking my hand in a firm handshake. I smiled and greeted the group with a hello and a wave. The red-head began looking around as did the rest of the group. "So, where s Sam? She promised at Cousin Dylan's BBQ she would show me how to make a bottle rocket, but you to where to busy having "Alone time"" she smiled at an increasingly reddening Freddie he looked at the ground sheepishly before muttering "She's not coming."

The group looked at each other confused but said nothing. Was everyone expecting Sam?

The ceremony was beautiful, and I just couldn't be thankful enough I had worn my waterproof mascara that morning. The reception was held in a large stately hall just across from the little chapel the music was playing loudly by the time we had already entered and it appeared most of the guest wasted no time getting onto the dance floor.

We took at tables in the hall, dinner was being served in the grand dining room, however refreshments and small nibbles had been place in the corner of the room, although small was a understatement, the only person who would deem it small would be Sam...

We spent a good hour talking to more family members and guest, all asking of Sams ware about's, the tech producers patients seemed to be wavering, I considered climbing onto the stage taking the microphone from the singer and yelling "I'm Carly" so that no-one who mistake me for my best-friend again. It wasn't that I didn't mind, but it becomes exhausted after a while explaining that you are not who they think you are, I was very near tempted to just pretend to be Sam, but I could never be that disobedient, it just wasn't in my nature.

Freddie had been told by his mother he was to dance with his icky cousin Amanda while she checked to in sure all the cutlery was sanitary, why Mrs Benson was how she was, was beyond me, her family seemed dare I say it normal, so her craziness must have been environmental...

I had taken residence in a chair the awkwardness of consistently being confused for someone made me feel slightly unsociable, I wasn't until a middle-aged man took the seat next to me that I spoke "Hello" I smile politely, he smiled back taking a sip of his drink and replied "Hello Carly" I raised my eyebrows in shock "Wow, someone actually knows me" he laughed "Yes, I watch iCarly every week, I suppose a lot of people are confusing you with Sam?" I nodded vigorously "Yeah, unfortunately not a lot of tech geeks in the families Freddie get it from me and his father but everyone else struggles to be able to open a microwave." I looked at his trying to understand why he appeared so familiar "I'm Freddie's uncle, Neil, Freddie's dad's brother" I placed my hand out and he shook it softly "It's nice to meet you" I said genuinely. "Don't take it personally, when people don't know who you are. Everyone is just so used to hearing Freddie talk about the 'Blonde headed demon' so much, we presumed she'd be here."

I bit my lip and asked "Does Freddie talk a lot about Sam?" He laughed lightly nodding along, "If it's not galaxy wars, or a pear product it will most certainly be Sam, but i had the pleasure of meeting her, so I see why." I laughed loudly "What did she do to you? Beat you to get to the last ham sandwich?" He furrowed his eyebrows and pursed his lips "I don't know what Sam is like when she's with her friends, I've only seen on iCarly and from Freddie's stories but when she met us, she was polite and sweet" I stared shocked, surely Freddie had taken Melanie in place of Sam he continued "Ate like a horse" Nope, it was Sam "But then I suppose she wanted to impress us." I laughed lightly "Sam doesn't do to impress" He nodded gently "Well love changes a person." The music began to die down and Freddie returned to me smiling at his uncle who reached into his pocket and handed Freddie a 50 before winking and sauntering away.

We took to the dance floor after that dancing wildly to the latest tunes, Freddie made a joke about his great grandfathers dance moves saying they reminded him of 'daniel-son' I laughed and said I didn't get it, to which he replied "You know, wax on, wax off" I nodded and laughed along, although I still don't understand it. It was then the large double doors of leading to the grand dining room opened wide revealing the large immaculate room, fit for royalty a long oak table circled the room, the crowd began entering finding there sits which each had a place card with their name written in fancy gold ink, we walked along the edge until Freddie stopped picking up the card and nodding in conclusion that it was indeed his name and taking his seat, I looked at the card next to him and saw the golden writing, Sam, I crooked my eyebrow and looked at the boy seated, who seemed fascinated by the trimming on the table-cloth.

"Uhm...Freddie..." I called. "Yeah?" He said finally looking at me "Why does this name tag say, Sam?" He visibly gulped and I raised my eyebrows in waiting as he bit his lips determining whether to tell me. "Ok, so like I said this wedding was supposed to happen 9 months ago, when me and Sam..." I instantly understood finishing his sentence for him "were together." He nodded and inhaled before continuing "So she was supposed to come with me, but after the break up it'd be a little awkward to bring her as my date. You're not mad are you?" I understood his logic even if I felt a little second best but decided to cut the boy some slack all things considered, and smiled "No, it's fine." He smiled in relief.

The food was delicious it appeared that like the ceremony and reception no money had been spared on the food and as dessert was being finished the speeches began, they were funny and some brought tears but one in particular was slightly unforgettable. The brides. She began "Ladies and Gentlemen. I'd like to thank you all for being here, I can't say how much it means to have all of my family here today, we don't get together very often, although I hope to see you all at little Millie's baptism in January, but after that who knows when we might see each-other, So thank you for all taking time out of your lives to be here with us on our special day. I only wish we could get together more often, but hey, who knows maybe we'll see another wedding in the future with Freddie and his girlfriend Sam!" The crowd turned to look at us and we both sat frozen, I began stammering as Freddie visibly face-palmed muttering of "She's not the one" and "I thought she was blonde" filled the room until Mrs Benson who had taken the seat next to Freddie spoke, "This is Carly everyone, Freddie best friend, My Freddie-bear is no longer with the delinquent." The death-glare and low growl from the brunette boy could be seen and heard around the room, Mrs Benson then remained perfectly quiet, the bride began to stammer before profusely apologising and once again thanking everyone. The chatter continued although Freddie and I remained perfectly quiet until we were all dismissed from the dining hall.

We remained only an hour after that long enough to say goodbye to the massive amount of relatives, but as Freddie wandered over to his grandmother Jessica walked up to me she smiled, "Hey, I'm so sorry about the misunderstanding." I smiled and waved it off "It's fine honestly, EVERYONE'S been doing it today" She gave me a sympathetic smile "I never met Sam but It's all you hear from Freddie. The story of him and Sam getting together is actually the reason I said yes to my husband, I didn't think I was ready, but you have to take risks." I smiled that my two best friends could have such an effect on someone else's lives. "Yeah, it's quite a story." He laughed "Just a bit! When Freddie said he was bringing Sam, I made sure the food was of top quality I wanted to impress my future Cousin-in-Law!" We laughed loudly at this I then frowned "It's a shame she wouldn't be related to you, she'd love anyone who tried to impress her with food." She smiled and took a glance at the boy visibly uncomfortable with all the elderly ladies pinching at him "I wouldn't rule them out just yet. Thinks have a way of working themselves out." I smiled brightly and replied "You know I think you might just be right. Thank you for letting me come, it was wonderful and best wishes in the future." She smiled and nodded but before leaving handed me 3 slices of cake. I began to hand them back "Oh no, Mrs Benson has our pieces" She smiled and laughed "They're for Sam, can't leave my future cousin-in-law out now can I?" I laughed and followed a fleeing Freddie.

The car ride was mostly silent only with the occasional question and response, I sat and ate my cake careful not to drop a single crumb to insure no wrath from Mrs Benson, Freddie said he would wait til he got home, "Nothing better than cake and ice-cream" , it was gone 8:30 when we finally pulled into the Bushwell, Mrs Benson moaning that Freddie was 30 minutes late out of bed and if he missed any-more sleep it would stunt his growth the boy groaned and I couldn't help but wonder what the woman would say if she knew they boy had been up at gone 4 in the morning video chatting, and with a girl no less. Maybe that should be my next experiment for the lock in...We said our good nights at the door and separated as the key turned in my lock and the door swung open it revealed the lazy blonde sprawled out on my sofa, discarded food wrappers thrown haphazardly around her, I smiled entering and she called "Hey how was it at the all freak show wedding" I laughed "Actually not bad, but you should know that not all the family are freaks" I eyed her carefully and she furrowed her brow "What do you mean? How would I know?" I laughed loudly "Oh I dunno, maybe the fact that you've been meeting them secretly for the past 5 years!" She bit her lip nervously, but having danced for hours I felt tire and decided to let it side...for tonight "Ahh we'll discuss it tomorrow." She nodded awkwardly before speaking "So, any fun happen?" I laughed dare I tell her that the entire family wanted to meet the **Future** Mrs Benson? "Not a lot some funny dancing" She laughed "Oh wax on, wax off" I eyed her before laughing along "Yeah exactly."

She then eyed the 3 tissue wrapped parcels in my hands. "What are those?" I smiled and looked at the packages "Jessica, knows how much of a food buff you are and gave me some for you to have here." Handing her the 3 pieces the blonde smiled gleefully before jumping to her feet and running to the fridge "Nothing better than cake and ice-cream".

I smiled broadly, maybe Jessica was right, _'Thinks have a way of working themselves out' _and if they don't; they can count themselves lucky they have such an amazing best-friend who's willing to meddle on destinies behalf.

* * *

**_I hope you like it:) 3_**


End file.
